Make Them Good Girls Go Bad
by Sarah-Malfoy-96
Summary: Charlotte Weasley has always had plenty of friends. So being friends with Draco Malfoy never brought much attention. Well, that was until they were caught.
1. Diagon Alley

You know when you meet those people that are rude to you, no matter what. No exceptions? Yeah, well I met a lady like that today. Her name is Anastasia Middleton and if she weren't the mother of one of my friends, I would've slapped her. She's pure blood and she _hates _muggles and muggle borns. So when I showed up in Quality Quidditch Supplies in Diagon Alley today with my friend Hermione Granger, who is a muggle born she turned to us and started talking down about my family, saying we're a disgrace to all pure bloods. Ugh, I would've slapped her _so _hard for that one but her daughter, and one of my friends Kaitlin was standing right behind her, so I resisted. Kaitlin gave her a lecture about it though. Hah! Serves her right!

Anyway, now that I've ranted, I'll introduce myself. My name is Charlotte Victoria Weasley, the seventh child born to Arthur and Molly Weasley, and twin sister to Ronald Weasley. I'm also the eldest of the two girls in our family, and my sister, Ginny is the youngest of our family. We live in a sort of unusual house I guess. Well, that's what Hermione and Harry tell me anyway. Because our family is so big, mum and dad have added a lot of rooms in weird places onto our house so it's not exactly straight up and down on the sides, rooms are poking out everywhere. Ron and I are the second set of twins born to our parents. Fred and George, the first set, are two years older than us. And then our brother, Percy, the serious one, was born two years before them. And then before that was Charlie and then before that was Bill. We aren't all always at home though, Charlie lives in Romania, training dragons and Bill lives in Egypt, working as a curse-breaker for Gringotts bank. The rest of us live at home, and during the summer, Harry and Hermione live with us too.

Percy, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny and I all go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where we met Hermione, Harry and Kaitlin. We have loads of other friends but you'll hear about them later on.

Harry is Ron's best friend and they are always playing Quidditch or Wizard's Chess or something like that. Harry is the son of Lily and James, and is the only person who has ever survived the killing curse, which in turn destroyed The Dark Lord (I refuse to say his _real _name) but last year, we found out The Dark Lord is trying to return to power and was control my sister Ginny through a diary. Weird, right?

Anyway, so now you know enough about me I can continue on about telling you my story and you can live the wonderful life of me. Yay!

I could hear Hermione entering the room but I was too tired to pay interest so I rolled over and placed another pillow over my head. I heard Ginny in the bed next to me groan and I couldn't help but smile a bit. We were so alike.  
>"Wake up girls; we have more shopping to do today." Hermione said, pulling the pillow of my head and pulling my doona off me. I groaned, slightly opening my eyes and letting in a tiny bit of light.<br>"What's the time?" I asked, sliding around and placing my feet on the cool, wooden floor.  
>"10 AM. Get up Ginny!" Hermione said and I watched as she grabbed Ginny's ankle and pulled her out of bed onto the floor. Ginny landed with a small, 'oof' and then an 'ow'. I chuckled lightly as I made my way over to my dresser.<br>"Not funny, Char." I heard Ginny mumble moments before a pillow hit the back of my head. I turned to Ginny with a glare then turned back to my dresser, deciding I didn't have enough energy to start an argument. I pulled out my jeans and t-shirt for the day and went into the bathroom to change. I know! How lucky are we? The Leaky Cauldron has bathrooms attached to all the rooms! Once I changed I came back out and saw Ginny had changed and was sitting on my bed, waiting for me along with Hermione.  
>"Ready?" Ginny asked and I nodded. We headed for the door and walked downstairs where we found almost my entire family sitting at the table. Hermione and I sat across from Fred and George, as I was next to Ron and Ginny sat next to George. Fred, George and Ron appeared to be snickering about another one of Fred and George's pranks.<br>"What now?" I asked, rolling my eyes at the three of them.  
>Ron snickered before answering, "Fred and George put a spell on Percy's Head Boy badge to read, 'Huge Butt'." He started a burst of laughter again, along with Fred and George and even Ginny let out a small giggle. I just rolled my eyes and tried not to smile.<br>"So what are you girls doing today?" Fred asked, biting into a bread roll off his plate.  
>I grabbed the roll of George's plate before answering, "Just going into Diagon Alley. We're <em>actually <em>going to buy our school books today, unlike yesterday." I grinned at George who rolled his eyes.  
>"Wow. That's wonderful fun" Ron replied, his voice thick with sarcasm. Ginny grabbed some food of George's plate and stood up along with Hermione.<br>"We're gonna leave. Before you three get us into mischief." Hermione stated and pulled at my arm to stand as well.  
>"See you guys later." I said, standing up and following Hermione and Ginny over to the fireplace. I grabbed my handful of floo powder before Hermione and Ginny and jumped into the fire place.<br>"Diagon Alley!" I stated clearly before throwing the powder to the ground and all too soon I felt the familiar sense of being sucked through a tube.

As I landed in the fireplace in Diagon Alley I saw Draco Malfoy, followed by Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson walking out of Flourish and Blotts. Draco noticed me as I walked out of the fireplace and smiled. I grinned and waved and he walked over to me and Blaise and Pansy followed.  
>"Hey Weasley." Draco said and I smiled.<br>"Hey Draco," I said and glanced and Blaise. "Blaise." I didn't bother turning to Pansy. She'd just come out with a smart remark. Blaise smiled at me and Pansy continued a glare that she had settled as soon as she laid her eyes on me.  
>"So what are you doing here?" He asked and I heard Ginny land in the fireplace behind me.<br>"Getting some stuff for school. You?" I replied casually as I heard Ginny's groan. She didn't like Draco, come to think of it not any of my friends did. But I did, he's nice to me.  
>"Bit late for school stuff don't you think?" He smirked. "Back to school in two days, Weasley." He said and I rolled my eyes.<br>"I know. But I like to delay my school shopping as long as possible" I said with a grin and then Hermione landed in the fireplace behind me.  
>"Well, I would love to hear this wonderful conversation continue but we have better things to do, Draco." Pansy butted in, her glare intensifying on me which I just rolled my eyes at. Draco said and half smiled at me.<br>"See you at school, Char." Draco said and I smiled.  
>"See ya" I replied and turned to Ginny and Hermione as Draco walked away, muttering something to Pansy.<br>"So where to first?" Ginny asked Hermione and I looked at Hermione expectantly.  
>"Flourish and Blotts. Books first." She grinned and Ginny and I sighed. Hermione laughed and skipped off to the store while Ginny and I reluctantly dragged our feet over there. As we walked in, I once again ran into Anastasia and Kaitlin Middleton. I said 'hi' to Kaitlin and her mum just gave me an evil glare. We continued to walk in and went to the counter, asking for our books each in turn. After we paid we walked back out and continued to browse Diagon Alley. As we reached the end of shopping trip we were tired and hungry. After using the floo network to get back to The Leaky Cauldron we lugged our things upstairs and Hermione left us in our room. I was just finishing putting my school books in my trunk Ginny cleared her throat. I turned to her and raised an eyebrow.<br>"Yes?" I asked and she glanced down at her own books seeming to re-arrange them.  
>"Is there something going on between you and Malfoy?" She asked I snorted.<br>"Definitely not" I replied, laughing.  
>"You sure?" She asked and for a second I felt disappointed that she would have to ask that.<br>"100% sure. Draco's just my friend. Nothing more." I said, ending the conversation and closed my trunk then walked out. As I walked out my room I heard Ron and Hermione yelling at each other and I couldn't help but grin to myself. I walked down the stairs and saw Harry standing with them.  
>"Harry!" I grinned at him and he grinned back.<br>"How've you been, Char?" He asked and I shrugged.  
>"Not too bad. Having to put up with this," I pointed at Hermione and Ron and he grinned. "You?" I asked as we walked over to have dinner.<br>"Nothing out of the ordinary" he replied as we sat down.  
>"Puh-lease. Harry Potter doesn't have an 'ordinary'" I snorted.<br>We continued our conversation well into the night, not leaving for bed until 11:30pm and once I went to bed I feel asleep immediately.


	2. The Train Ride

_A/N: So I felt so excited that I got two reviews within 24 hours of posting and I was so happy! :) So, this chapter is for __**Who Said Im Human **__and __**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx **__who left their lovely reviews :) Also, if you'd like to be in the story just pm me and we can talk over what you'd like your character to be like etc. So, I'm going add in a few characters which I won't let you know of who yet but I'll pm lists of new characters to anyone who's interested. So I hope you enjoy this chapter! Xx_

As my eyes, once again for at least the hundredth time since we got on the train, slid slowly closed Hermione nudged her elbow into my side. I slowly lifted my head up from against the window and glanced over at her.  
>"You need to sleep." She said softly. I shook my head and took another bite out of the chocolate I'd been trying to eat for the last hour but refused to give up to Ron who was eyeing it off.<br>"I'll be fine," I muttered and looked over at Harry who seemed to be deep in thought. "You alright, Harry?" I asked, turning so that my back was against the window.  
>He glanced up at me with a slight, 'huh' sound. I smiled and then asked again.<br>"I said, are you alright? You seem to be really thinking a bit hard there. School hasn't started _just _yet don't worry." I said and Hermione just rolled her eyes to which Ron and I grinned at. Harry just shrugged and then decided to continue on.  
>"I wanna tell you guys something," He started, looking over to the guy that was sitting across from me and next to him. "Do you think he's really asleep?" He asked, glancing at us then back at the man.<br>"Seems to be. Why? What's wrong?" Hermione asked and Harry stood up to slide close the door before sitting back and looking at us.  
>"Do you remember last night, when Mr. Weasley asked me if he talk to me?" Harry started and we all nodded, gesturing for him to continue. "Well, he warned me against something. Well, someone really. He uh warned me against Sirius Black." Harry finished.<br>"And why in the world we he do that?" I asked, rolling my eyes.  
>"Because the Ministry believes that Sirius Black has escaped Azkaban to come looking for me because he was working for Voldemort. Sirius Black wants to kill me." Harry said and the four of us fell dead silent.<br>"Wait, so Sirius Black is coming after _you_?" Ron asked and Harry nodded. "But why?" Ron asked and Hermione and I rolled our eyes. "Oh, uh, yeah right. To kill you" said Ron, answering his own question, his cheeks slightly flushed.  
>I opened my mouth to speak but was stopped when the train came to a screeching halt, almost throwing me into the man in front of me.<br>"Why are we stopping? We can't be there yet." Hermione said, sounding a bit worried.  
>"Maybe we've broken down" Harry reasoned and I just stared at him.<br>"Harry, we're on a train to magic school. The train would not have broken down" I said and he began to continue before Ron, who had come to stand next to the window butted in.  
>"There's something moving out there." He whimpered and I rolled my eyes.<br>"I doubt it. You're just seeing things, Ron" I replied before I saw it too. The two black, hooded figures gliding over to the train. I grabbed Hermione's and Ron's arms and I could tell that I looked scared. We waited for something to happen, the only thing we could hear was our breath before one of the black figures appeared outside our door and Ron knelt down, looking like he was trying to hide from the figure. Slowly the door opened to our compartment and the figure glided in slowly. It didn't get far before it turned to Harry and started breathing heavily, sucking at Harry, like it was sucking out Harry's soul. I heard Crookshanks hiss and I felt Scabbers run along the seat next to my leg.  
>"Harry!" Hermione squealed and seemingly woke up the man sitting across from me. The man jumped up and pointed his wand at the figure which was pushed back from Harry by a white beam of light. We watched, holding in our breath till the figure was pushed out of the room and, I guessed off the train. I looked back at Harry quick enough to see him passing out onto the seat. Hermione knelt down in front of Harry and placed her hand on his fore head.<br>"Harry?" Hermione asked and Ron took the place she was sitting before and the man sat down next to him.  
>"He's just passed out. He'll be fine." The man said and the three of us looked at him.<br>"I don't mean to be rude or anything, but um, who are you?" I asked and he smiled.  
>"Remus Lupin. Your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher." He replied and we all looked back at Harry quick enough to see his eyes open.<br>"Harry? Harry! Are you alright?" Hermione asked and handed him his glasses which had fallen on the floor.  
>"Fine." He replied, taking his glasses and putting them on. "What was that thing?" He asked Lupin.<br>"A Dementor. One of the guards of Azkaban." He replied, pulling out a bar of chocolate from his pocket and breaking off a piece and handing it to Harry who hesitated.  
>"Don't worry. It's just chocolate" He reassured him and Harry slowly took it from his hand and took a bite.<br>"Why was it here?" Ron asked.  
>"It was searching the train for Sirius Black." Lupin replied.<br>"Sirius Black? As in _the _Sirius Black that escaped from Azkaban?" I asked and Lupin nodded.  
>"The very one."<br>"Why would Sirius Black be on the train to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked and Lupin looked down at Harry, as if to say 'because he's on the train to Hogwarts' and then he looked back at all of us.  
>"Now excuse me, I need to have a little word with the driver." Lupin said and walked out of the compartment up to the top of the train.<br>"You okay, Harry?" Hermione asked and he just nodded in response.  
>"I'll be fine." He muttered and sat back into the seat, quietly eating his chocolate.<br>Hermione looked at Ron and I and the both of us just shrugged so she sat up on the seat where Lupin had once sat and glanced out the window.  
>I began to slowly drift back to sleep again before a tapping on the glass door woke me. I looked and Draco was standing there, staring at me.<br>"It's for you." Ron said sourly. I stood up and walked out of the compartment to join Draco.  
>"Hey." I said as he walked me over to a space between my compartment and another one full of Ravenclaw girls.<br>"You okay? I heard someone say that a Dementor came into your compartment?" He asked, almost seeming like he was worried.  
>"I'm fine. It was actually sucking at Harry, so..." I shrugged and Draco tried to hide a smile.<br>"It tried to kiss Potter?" Draco asked and I snorted.  
>"Kiss?" I asked and Draco rolled his eyes.<br>"That's what they call it when a Dementor sucks out someone's soul. It _kisses _them." Draco explained and I chuckled slightly.  
>"Well then. Yes, it tried to kiss <em>Harry. <em>It was looking for Sirius Black. Well, that's what Professor Lupin said anyway." I said and Draco looked confused.  
>"Professor Lupin?" he asked and I sighed.<br>"Yeah. He's our new DADA teacher and he saved Harry from the Dementor." I said and Draco nodded. We stood together in silence for a minute before I decided to go back to my compartment.  
>"Well, I'll talk to you later." I said.<br>"Wait." He said and I stopped just before opening the door and looked at him. "Are you going on the Hogsmeade trips?" he asked.  
>"Yeah." I replied and he grinned.<br>"Good." He said.  
>"Why's that 'good'?" I asked and he just shrugged.<br>"It's just... good." He grinned and walked away.  
>I couldn't help but grin and shake my head as I walked into the compartment.<br>_-He's a weird kid sometimes-  
>*But he's really cool*<br>-But still weird-_


	3. Back To School

_A/N: Yay! I got two more reviews in less than 12 hours of posting the second chapter! So this chapter is for __**otakulife21 **__and __**Who Said Im Human **__(again haha) because they left reviews! Remember, if you want to be in the story pm me and I can put you in :) Much love, Sarah x_

"Why do the halls always have to be god damn crowded?" Ron yelled over the noise of the hundreds of people flocking into the Great Hall.  
>"Maybe because we all just arrived and we have to go to the Great Hall?" Hermione suggested and Harry laughed. I looked forward into the Great Hall and saw a small opening so I grabbed Hermione and Harry who were closest to me and ran for the opening, finally coming into the hall. The sky above us was a dark blue colour with grey clouds everywhere. I wouldn't be surprised if it started to rain outside. Occasionally on the sky you would see a dementor float past and every time one did, it sent shivers all through my body. I sat down at the Gryffindor table which almost empty as whole group of Gryffindors and Slytherins were caught jinxing each other on the way up to the castle and they're talking to Professor Snape in one of the many rooms off to the side. As Harry sat next to me and Hermione sat on the other side we waited and watched, looking for Ron to appear. When he finally did he just sat down with a glare to me and I just grinned back. Ginny came and joined as soon after, along with Fred, George and their friend, Lee Jordan.<br>"You have an admirer." Fred stated, looking at me.  
>"What?" I asked and he pointed behind me. I turned to see Draco sitting at the Slytherin table, looking at me and my friends. I waved to him and he smiled back before turning to Pansy. I turned back to everyone else with a sour look on my face and they all laughed.<br>We watched through the sorting and then, as McGonagall took away the hat and the stool everyone erupted into conversations about their summer again.  
>As Dumbledore stood at the podium at the front, the hall fell silent. It's quite a weird effect he has on people.<br>"Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts," He started and it brought a smile to my face. I love beginning another year at Hogwarts, it always reminds me of my first year, when I met Harry and Hermione and all my other friends. "This year, as you have noticed, we will be hosting some unexpected guests. We will, this year, have the dementors of Azkaban roaming the boundaries of the castle." As he said 'dementors' everyone in the Great Hall started whispering, wondering what the heck dementors were.  
>"Is that the thing that was outside the front gates?" Fred asked and I nodded.<br>"One attacked Harry on the train." Ron said and Fred and George's eyebrows shot up.  
>"Now the dementors will not harm you, if you don't give them a reason to. You can continue about your usual schedules and all your day to day activities such as Quidditch and they will leave you alone. But just remember dementors and vicious creatures and it's not in the nature of a dementor to be forgiving." He said. Ron looked at me, slightly worried and I just shrugged. As long as they don't attack me or my friends I don't care about them.<br>"Now, on a lighter subject, I am pleased to welcome Professor R.J. Lupin who will be taking Defence Against the Dark Arts" He said and everyone clapped.  
>"That's the guy who gave you the chocolate Harry!" Hermione whispered through the claps.<br>"Potter! Potter!" I heard Draco hiss behind us and we turned. "You fainted? I mean you actually fainted?" Draco laughed and Blaise over exaggerated someone fainting.  
>"Leave him alone Draco." I said and turned back to everyone else, pulling Harry to turn back as well.<br>"Another change to our staffing this year is our teacher for Care of Magical Creatures. Professor Kettleburn has resigned from the position to spend time with his remaining limbs so, therefore Care of Magical Creatures will be taken by none other than our own Rubeus Hagrid." He said and Hagrid stood up and waved while everyone cheered.  
>"Now, I am sure you are all plenty hungry." Dumbledore said and raised his hands as the tables overflowed with food. "Enjoy." He said and as he stepped away from the podium noise engulfed the Great Hall.<br>Ron grabbed food the minute Dumbledore stepped down and didn't stop until he had something to say.  
>"Who else is going on the Hogsmeade trips?" He asked his mouth still full with chicken.<br>"Me." Hermione grinned, seemingly happy with this.  
>"Not me." Harry muttered and Ron frowned.<br>"Why not?" I asked.  
>"Because of what happened with my aunt, I never got a chance to get Uncle Vernon to fill out the slip." He said, picking up some food and starting to eat. I remembered what Harry had told us the previous night about what his aunt had said about his parents and then Harry sort of lost control and blew his aunt up like a big, fat balloon.<br>"Oh. That sucks." Hermione sighed.  
>"Is Malfoy going?" Ron asked me and I shrugged.<br>"I guess so. Why does it matter?" I asked.  
>"Because I don't want him ruining a good weekend." Ron said and I rolled my eyes.<br>"You mean you don't want me hanging out with him." I corrected in a dull tone.  
>"That too." Ron said and went back to his eating.<br>We continued to eat in silence, too hungry to talk and we hadn't realised how much time had passed before Dumbledore stood up at the podium again.  
>"I hope you all enjoyed the feast and as a finale to our Beginning of Term Feast, Professor Flitwick would like to lead the choir in a song for us all." Dumbledore said and stepped away from the podium again and the Hall erupted in groans. Professor Flitwick and the choir took the stage and began their singing. They seemed to sing for what felt like an hour and then once they had finished everyone clapped unenthusiastically.<br>"Now it is quite late and you all have classes tomorrow. Off to bed." Dumbledore said and everyone stood talking and laughing. Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny and I made our way out of the Great Hall and as we were reaching the staircase I heard someone call out to me, or well a few people actually.  
>"Weasley!" Someone had called. I didn't bother to turn, he, whoever it was, probably wasn't even calling me.<br>"Charlotte!" The same voiced yelled and I turned to see Draco pushing his way through people to reach me.  
>"What do you want Draco?" I asked as he pulled me over to the side of the staircase, away from the rush of people, and away from Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione.<br>"Woah. Why so harsh, Weasley?" Draco grinned.  
>"What you said to Harry earlier was mean." I said and he rolled his eyes.<br>"Come on. I was only joking." He said and now it was my turn to roll my eyes. "Listen, I just wanted to know if you wanted to come with me to Hogsmeade this weekend." He asked.  
><em>-Ron said no, Charlotte-<br>*so? Who cares what Ron said*  
>-He's just trying to look out for you-<br>*I don't care! Screw Ron! He doesn't control my life*  
><em>"I'll think about it." I replied and he grinned.  
>"Sure. But get back to me before Thursday so I can make other plans if you say no." He said.<br>"Oh, your first choice, am I? I feel special." I grinned and he laughed.  
>"You should. See you 'round Weasley" He said and dashed off into the crowd of people.<br>I ran up the stairs to the first floor where Ron, Hermione and Harry were waiting.  
>"Where's Ginny?" I asked.<br>"She caught up with some of the girls from her grade. What did Malfoy say?" Ron asked.  
>"Honestly, Ron. It's got nothing to do with you." Hermione said.<br>"Thankyou Hermione." I said, grinning at her and then turning to Ron. "It was nothing to concern you." I replied to his question and then dashed off up the stairs with Hermione.  
>"Fortuna Major!" We heard Seamus yelling as we got closer to the portrait hole.<br>"What's wrong?" I asked as we joined the line to the portrait hole.  
>"She just won't let us in." Seamus said.<br>"Fortuna Major" Harry tried, who had jumped the line to join Seamus.  
>"Wait, wait, wait." The fat lady said and began singing in an off-pitch tone. We all covered our ears and watched as she hit the glass in her hand against a break wall and we all uncovered our ears. "How amazing! Just with my voice!" She said and I could tell a lot of the Gryffindors rolled their eyes.<br>"Fortuna Major" Harry tried again.  
>"Alright go in." She said and opened up.<br>"Thank you." Harry said and everyone climbed into the common room.  
>"She can't even sing!" I heard Seamus and Harry say at the same time and I grinned. Hermione and I said our goodbyes to Ron and Harry before climbing the stairs to the girls' bedrooms. Once we got inside we saw the empty room and our luggage at the end of each bed. Mine and Hermione's beds were the one's closest to each other, like every year and we grinned.<p>

Later that night, while I was trying to fall asleep I heard Hermione roll over to face me.  
>"Charlotte?" She asked in a whisper.<br>"Yeah?" I asked back.  
>"What did Malfoy say to you on the stairs earlier?" She asked, seeming curious.<br>"He asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him." I said. I always told Hermione my secrets and everything I didn't want to tell Ron. Like I told her the time in first year when I accidently spilt my ink everywhere walking to class and when Draco finished helping me clean it up I kissed his cheek in thanks and I told her about the time when Draco and I made a pledge to stay best friends forever in second grade. It wasn't a real pledge of course, I mean we where only twelve, but we still meant it.  
>"And what did you say?" She asked me.<br>"I said maybe." I whispered back.  
>"What do you think you'll say?" She asked.<br>"I think I might go with him. But you need to cover for me when I tell Ron that Snape gave me a detention for running down the corridor, okay?" Thinking up that excuse is what had kept me up this long. I would've fallen asleep straight away if I hadn't of been thinking so hard.  
>"Okay." She said and stretched her arm out to me, her pinkie extended. I stuck my hand out as well and wrapped my pinkie around hers tightly before letting go and pulling my arm back under my doona.<br>"Night Charlotte" Hermione whispered.  
>"Night Hermione" I whispered back and got comfortable before going to sleep.<p> 


	4. First Day

_A/N: Day off work! Woo! Haha my boss just called and said I can have the afternoon off if I want soooo I said 'Of course' just so I can write more of this for you guys! Much love. xo_

I read my timetable and felt pleased about it.

-Ancient Runes

-Care of Magical Creatures

-Muggle Studies

-Defence Against the Dark Arts

-Potions

-Herbology

-Charms

-Transfiguration

-History Of Magic

Then at Midnight, Astronomy (Only on Monday's and Thursday's otherwise it's after History of Magic)

Let's just say, I enjoy school and I want to know as much as I can. After breakfast Hermione and I rushed off to Ancient Runes. We took seats in the front row of the class and took out a piece of parchment and a quill in case we had to take notes along with the pile of reference books we had to have for the subject.

When Professor Babbling finally made it to the lesson we started with some easy interpretations such as the words for 'light' and 'day'. The subject was interesting but actually quite dull. There wasn't much that stood out about it which sucked because I thought it was going to be amazing. There weren't many people in the class either. Hermione and I were the only Gryffindors and there were no Slytherins though there were four Ravenclaws and seven Hufflepuffs.

As the bell sounded, I stood up and walked over to the door where I was joined by Draco  
>"How'd you know what lesson I had, creep?" I grinned at him and he grinned back.<br>"Well I knew you wanted to take Ancient Runes and this is the only time slot for our grade. But you have Care of Magical Creatures next, right?" He asked and I nodded.  
>"Yeah, with Hagrid." I said and Draco rolled his eyes.<br>"Well then we can walk together." He grinned and I nodded. I don't know where Hermione had gone and honestly, it didn't bother me right now. She was probably asking Professor Babbling for extra homework. Niether of us said a word before we reached the grounds.  
>"So have you thought about this weekend?" Draco asked, looking at me from the corner of his eye and cracked a smile when I laughed.<br>"Your asking me already?" I asked and he nodded. "Well, yes. I've thought about it and I want to go we just can't run into Ron and Hermione while we're there. Hermione's gonna help cover for me, telling Ron that Professor Snape has given me a detention for running in the corridor." I said and he grinned.  
>"Why do you need to lie to your brother again?" He asked and I sighed. He <em>always <em>made me say this.  
>"Because I'd rather lie to my brother than be not allowed to hang out with you." I recited and he grinned.<br>"It sounds better every time." He laughed and I rolled my eyes. Once we reached Hagrid's cabin we split. Me, going to stand with Harry, Ron and Hermione while Draco stood back with Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise. As we waited for Hagrid everyone chatted about their first lesson.  
>"How was divination?" I asked and Ron and Harry groaned while I laughed. "Not good I guess?"<br>"Let's just say the teacher told me someone's trying to kill me." Harry said.  
>"Well, duh. Is the teacher stupid our something? Of course Voldemort's trying to kill you." I said.<br>"Do you think it might have something to do with Sirius Black?" Ron asked and we all shrugged.  
>"I think it's all a load of crap. I don't think you can really see the future." Hermione said and I nodded in agreement.<p>

When Hagrid finally arrived we all quietened down so Hagrid could speak.  
>"Come on. I have a real treat for ya today." He said as we followed him into the forbidden forest. "You'll need to open ya textbooks." Hagrid said as we reached a field.<br>"And how exactly do we do that?" Draco asked, his voice leaking venom.  
>"Ya stroke the spine of course." Hagrid said, making Draco sound like an idiot. I half smiled half frowned at the way Hagrid said it.<p>

I opened my textbook to a page I heard Hagrid mention. The title of the page read: _Hippogriffs. _Yay! I've read about Hippogriffs and have _always _wanted to see one in person. As I looked up at Hagrid I saw him walk out with a huge Hippogriff following him. Beak, tail, feathers and all.  
>"Woah." Ron said while I said,<br>"Wow."  
>"Say hello to Buckbeak ." Hagrid said, throwing him a dead ferret.<br>"What is that, Hagrid?" Harry asked.  
>"That, Harry, is a Hippogriff. First thing ya need to know 'bout Hippogriffs are that they are very proud creatures, you don't want to go insulting a Hippogriff."<p>

I glanced at Draco who smirked at me and if he were standing next to me he'd probably say something like, 'How in the world would you insult a fucking chicken?' I grinned back at him and then turned back to Hagrid, though I could still feel his eyes on me.

"So would anyone like to come up and meet him?" Hagrid asked and everyone stepped back, everyone except Harry who hadn't noticed everyone stepping back. "Well done, Harry." Hagrid said and Harry turned back to the rest of us. I just shrugged and Ron pushed him forward.

Harry took slow steps toward Buckbeak and then slowly, on Hagrid's command, he bowed slowly, reaching down as far as he could. At first Buckbeak didn't react but then he started making weird noises and Hagrid told Harry to back off so he did. Slowly he walked backwards, still in his bow, stepping on a twig and snapping it which caused Hermione to grab onto Ron's arm.

Then slowly, Buckbeak bowed back. Hagrid lead most of the class in claps.  
>"Now you can go pat him." Hagrid said and Harry looked at him with what I could only imagine would be wide eyes. "Go on. He won't bite." Hagrid said.<br>"Yeah right." I muttered to Ron and Hermione who gave me worried looks.

Slowly Harry inched forward only stopping when Buckbeak started batting his wings like crazy and Hermione grabbed Ron's hand. I leaned over to Ron so that I was close enough to say something to him without Hermione hearing.  
>"Now go running off into the sunset." I muttered and he gave me a dirty look. I laughed and turned back to the display taking place to see Harry patting Buckbeak's beak. Everyone grinned and clapped.<p>

"Great, he might just let you ride him now." Hagrid said, picking up Harry and putting him on Buckbeak. "Don't pull out any of his feathers 'cause he won't thank you for that." He said, ignoring Harry's protests and hitting the hind of the hippogriff sending it running and then into flight with Harry holding on very tightly on its back.

"Wow. Everyone's going think he's simply amazing now won't they? Harry Potter can ride a stupid chicken." Draco said and everyone turned to face him.  
>"Don't even try to pretend that you could that." Hermione spat back at him.<br>"The stupid thing isn't dangerous at all!" Draco replied.  
>"Back off, Malfoy. You don't need to use house prejudice as an excuse to pick on a Gryffindor." Hagrid said.<br>"I don't have house prejudice. I'm friends with Charlotte, aren't I?" He said, grinning at me.  
>"Well, you were. Before you became all rude all of a sudden." I said, turning back to Hagrid.<br>"Puh-lease Weasley. The only reason you hang around Draco all the time is because you want some." Pansy said and I turned to face her.  
>"You're serious? Honestly? And you think I would turn to <em>Draco <em>of all people for that?" I asked.  
>"What's that supposed to mean? That you would turn to a stupid Gryffindor first? Over your best friend?" He spat and I just nodded. "Who then?" he asked.<br>"Dean." He said and everyone stared at me, mouths open.  
>"Dean Thomas?" Ron asked and I nodded, going bright red. I'd almost forgotten Ron was there.<br>"Why Dean?" Hermione asked.  
>"Honestly, Hermione don't you think for someone like me or Ginny that the options for males in our house is a little limited. Obviously all my brothers and Harry are ruled out... And Dean's cute." I muttered. Ron looked angry, Hermione was grinning the biggest I had ever seen and Draco was swapping between anger and jealousy.<br>I turned back to Hagrid who had just whistled, calling Buckbeak back to him. As we waited Hermione had come up next to me.  
>"Rumour has it that Dean's really into you but is worried you're too caught up in Malfoy to go out with him." Hermione said and I grinned.<br>"Really?" I asked and she nodded. Apart from Draco, Dean was my best guy friend that wasn't related to me. Like me and Draco, Dean and I just sort of just _get _each other and we can talk and laugh and muck around for hours without getting bored. The same thing with Draco, just we talk about different things. Really personal things most of the time.

As Buckbeak landed everyone cheered for Harry and while Hagrid was distracted talking to Harry, Draco walked up to the huge Hippogriff.  
>"Yeah you're not dangerous at all your big chicken!" Draco said and once he got close enough Buckbeak turned to attack mode. Batting his wings and standing up on his hind legs before coming down and hitting Draco's arm which was raised in front of him. Draco was knocked to the ground and once he screamed out in pain Hagrid turned to him.<p>

"Woah, Buckbeak! Buckbeak!" he said as the Hippogriff slowly came down to the ground and run to the ferret Hagrid had thrown. Hermione and I ran over to see if Draco was okay and slowly Pansy followed.  
>"You okay, Draco?" I asked and he just moaned.<br>"He has to go to the Hospital Wing. Now." Hermione said.  
>"Right, I'll take him." Hagrid said and picked him up, walking out of the forest with him. "Class dismissed." He called over his shoulder to all of us.<br>Hermione and I walked out of the forest and together we continued walking up to the castle and to our next classes.  
>"Do you think Draco will be okay?" I asked and Hermione nodded.<br>"Positive. Madame Pomfrey knows what she's doing. She'll take care of him." Hermione said and then quickly said goodbye as they split going their separate ways to class.


End file.
